Painting One's Feelings
by Hakusa
Summary: Compulsory painting of a girl for the Ashford Art Competition. Who would Lelouch paint? And what will he find out by doing so? :? LuluXC.C. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Note: Hah! Here's another CODE GEASS fan fiction:0. Hope you all will take liking to it. Sangkun asked me to make a longer LelouchXC.C. fic than my others, and also, I thought, "Why not?", and all of a sudden, on that very same day, I got a SPLENDID inspiration. Ho ho ho ho. I must thank God for this. He he. :).

Disclaimer: I do not own CODE GEASS in anyway, but I do own this fic of mine, neh. :).

Rated for Safety

Summary: Compulsory painting of a girl for the Ashford Art Competition. Who would Lelouch paint? And what will he find out by doing so:)? LuluXC.C. Two-Shot.

Note: Malaysian : British English

Also, it takes place when EVERYBODY is free from the world, and of course, care-free. He he. :).

I hope you'll enjoy this, neh. :).

--22nd/23rd December 2007--

- Painting One's Feelings –

-Chapter One-

- Newfound Feelings -

A meeting for the student council was just taking place at the school of Ashford. All the members attended to once again hear the 'wonderful' ideas by Milly, the head over all of them.

"Okay, listen people! An art competition will be held here at Ashford, and the student council members are of no excuse to not join in! So, here, I'll announce the details.", Milly Ashford said as she banged her palms on the table to get some attention.

Most of them just let out a sigh and leaned back on their chairs, earning a stern face from her. It later changed to a mischievous one when she then moved to the topic which she knew would **really** catch attention.

"The first prize winner will have authority over all, and I mean, ALL the students of Ashford to do whatever he or she wants them to do, including, telling their secrets out loud.", snickered Milly as she spoke. The response was, well, **exactly** what she aimed for,

"WHAT?!", could be heard by the students from the other side of the school's building block.

"Ho ho ho ho, so then, members, I am sure that you would want to listen closely, now wouldn't you?", said Milly as she gave out a sinister laugh. "I'll post up the details, and if anyone wants explanations on things, ask ahead.", she offered, remaining an evil aura as she pinned up a piece of paper on a board in the room.

Everybody went and took a look at the paper printed in eye-catching colours posted by their chief. The words were,

- - -

Ashford Art Competition

Picture should be in a painting form.

Picture of a person of the opposite gender.(only applies to the Student Council)

**The Prize**

1st Prize Winner: Has authority over Ashford students to obey his/her bidding.

2nd Prize Winner: Will only be given ONE request.

Last Day of Submission: 12th October

P.S. Paintings will be displayed all over the halls of Ashford with the painter's name stated on the 13th of October.

- - -

The members were all dumbfounded after reading all the details of the competition, then turning their heads towards Milly who was sitting on her chair with her legs crossed leisurely, smirking away with closed eyes. The members just let out a sigh of defeat and sat on their respective chairs, knowing that nobody can beat the one and only, Milly Ashford.

"So, any questions?", asked Milly as she stood once again.

"Why only the Student Council have to paint a picture of their opposite gender?", asked Rivalz as he directed it to her.

"Ha, that's for sure. The idea came from me. Enough said?", she replied as she looked at the other members who just made a no-wonder nod. "Then, I guess that's the only question there is, so, Student Council meeting disband!", she continued as the other members packed their bags and left, chattering away with their friends about the newly found hell competition.

"So, Lelouch, who would you paint? Considering the subject's a _girl_.", asked Suzaku.

"Hm, I don't really have someone in mind. How about you?", Lelouch asked as the two were walking out the school's building.

"Ha, that….", Suzaku stopped in the middle, scratching his right cheek.

"Why, who is this mystery girl I don't know?", nudged Lelouch on Suzaku's shoulder.

"This….this…."

"It's okay if you're not going to say it. Besides, I am going to find out later when all the paintings are displayed along the hall.", Lelouch said as he patted Suzaku's back.

"Thanks, Lelouch.", said Suzaku as he laid a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. The two then laughed together as they went on their separate ways to their residence.

-------------- --------------------- ----------------------

Lelouch stepped in his residence and saw Nunnally, making some origami paper cranes with Sayoko.

"I am back, Nunnally.", greeted Lelouch as a normal gesture.

"Ah, welcome home, Onii-sama.", replied Nunnally, "How was school today?"

"Talking about school, Milly just announced a toilsome competition.", said Lelouch as he placed the outer-part of his uniform over his hand.

"Oh Milly-san did? I hope it will go well for you.", Nunnally somewhat worried, clearly knowing what kind of the 'Milly' really is.

"Yeah, I hope so.", was the reply he gave before he went up to his room.

Lelouch was then standing right in front of his room, breathing in and out, ready to go through another day with that green-haired witch after the horrid competition announcement. He opened the door, and he saw C.C. sitting on his bed. Words weren't uttered between the two, but,

"Who's your subject?", C.C. spoke.

"What?", asked Lelouch confused of her out-of-the-blue question. She didn't speak anymore, but just pointed to a girl's Ashford uniform lying on the bed. "You went to school.", he continued, hovering his uniform over his study chair.

"So, who's your subject?". Never giving up on the issue, very unlike C.C. .

"I haven't really thought of anybody yet.", unbelievably, he answered her question. As expected, C.C. didn't reply, but just swung her legs to and fro hitting the bed's bottom repeatedly.

Lelouch went and switched on his computer. In order for time not be wasted, he sat on his chair and thought straight of who's going to be his subject. _'A girl, a girl, a girl…. Who?'_, as he thought for about 10 seconds, he got the answer. _'Nunnally! Yes, why didn't I think of that just now? Ha, at last I got it.'_

The part of deciding the girl for the competition has already been completed, for now, Lelouch just needed to find some news about Japan, or in other names, Area 11. The computer was already logged on the internet, and Lelouch could now search for data without bearing the competition burden in mind.

From the looks of Lelouch, C.C. knew that he found the right girl he would paint. It bothered her, but she didn't know why. She couldn't help but frown without an identified reason. The feeling she had now made her heart ache, grasping her attire, she went to rest on the bed, hoping it would past when she wakes. Lelouch noticed the frown she had, but didn't know what she would answer if he did ask. The cause of not knowing the reason made him ponder, but he soon shook it off, because to him, being Zero meant much more than his Geass contractor.

----------------------- ---------------------- -------------------

Days soon past at a fast rate, having the same daily activities and the dateline for the paintings was soon getting closer by the minute. Nunnally became Lelouch's model through the days. Shortly after, one day was left, and almost everybody finished their paintings and didn't have any worries except for the prize which could put each of them in jeopardy. Lelouch had just finished his painting. The only thing needed to do was to touch it up.

No matter how much people or even girls ask Suzaku who he was painting, they could never get it out of him unless they have the patience to wait till they find it out themselves on the day after the last. The last class just ended in Ashford, leaving the students to pack their bags. Lelouch was just about to leave, until,

"Hey, Lelouch.", a female voice was heard from afar. Lelouch looked at its direction and saw a yellow-haired student. He soon recognized that it was,

"Hello, Milly.", raising a hand.

"Have you finished your painting?", she asked as she took in breaths between time due to the running she just did.

"Yes, I've finished it. I painted Nunnally.", Lelouch said, saving her from asking about the person.

"What?! Lelouch, you can't do that!", exclaimed Milly, changing to an ordering posture with her poking Lelouch's left shoulder.

"What? Why?", he asked, totally confused on what was currently happening.

"She's related to you, isn't she? Of course, she's your sister, and you can't paint your sister!", sulked Milly as her sentences went all jumbled up. "It wouldn't be interesting then, if you painted your sister."

"But Mill-"

"No 'buts', Lelouch. It's an order from your Student Council Chief. CHIEF!", Milly said, poking his shoulder harder at a faster speed, causing some bearable pain. She then moved her hand away, leaving Lelouch to stroke the area slightly.

After awhile of argument, Lelouch just gave up, enough of getting the taste of Milly's offensive mouth power. He sighed and agreed that he wouldn't pass up Nunnally's picture and earned a,

"Good, then, see you tomorrow, Lelouch." from her. Phew, that was some new experience he got from squabbling with Milly. It just makes one wonder, _'Does the girl I paint really means a lot?'_.

The walk to his residence wasn't a pleasant one with him getting back to square one for the painting when tomorrow was _the_ day. When he got back, he just had to tell Nunnally about the whole thing Milly disagreed with, then receiving a pat and a,

"It's okay, Onii-sama". As expected from his understanding beloved sister. It some-sort lighten the load he was carrying, but it wasn't enough. The girl, he needs to think deeper for getting down to the decision.

Once again, he repeated his normal day routine by going to his room. A bundle covered by a blanket was seen on the bed. _'Most probably it's that girl'_, he thought. As he closed the door, something in his mind just went wild, telling him something even he had trouble identifying it from his own mind. It snapped, and,

'_Yes! C.C.! She's just the perfect one!'_

'_Nobody seemed to have seen her in school.'_

'_Plus, she has a different hairstyle in school than here.'_

'_It makes her all the more unrecognizable.'_

'_Anyways, if anyone ever did find her familiar, I could just use my Geass to wipe it out.'_

'_The perfect subject!'_

Lelouch grasp his fist and prepared the painting tools together with a poster sized paper. He was all ready, and the only thing left was the subject. _'Ah, just paint her sleeping.'_, he thought, not concerned of anything right now. He went to the bed, and lifted the blanket by a tad, giving a better view of C.C.'s face features.

C.C., she looked different to Lelouch now. The peaceful look on her face makes people forget that she's a mysterious person who can struck fear in anybody by just a touch. Her breaths were slow, making the covers slowly following her pace. Just a moment there, Lelouch just stared at her, drifting off into somewhere without a thought in mind. His trance later broke and he moved the wooden paper stand with the utensils closer to the bed.

The painting gradually made its shape of the focus, enhanced with colours of green, white and cream. Lelouch had to look at C.C. from time to time in order for a mistake not to occur in her features, painting just as she is. He thought it was funny of him to keep such a mindset in his mental side, but he just smiled to himself even though the answer wasn't known to him. The painting soon became a piece, having all its aspects in place, and it looked just like a photo taken of C.C. . It all made Lelouch happy for another unknown reason, and he just couldn't help but to brush off some hair disrupting C.C.'s closed eyelids. The Geass symbol was then visible, but she was still, cute.

After some minutes of sitting on the stool, staring at C.C., Lelouch later then realized something, he had feelings for this girl who laid on his bed for sometime already, just that he didn't knew it himself. He chuckled, waking C.C. up in the process. She rubbed her eyes and just stared at him with half-opened lids. They remained in that position for sometime until Lelouch gave out a light laugh with his left hand on his stomach.

"What's so funny?", C.C. asked, raising an eyebrow, somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't know someone like you could have a face expression like that, ha ha", and continued with his laugh. She just couldn't bear to look at him and turned over to the other side, covering herself with the blanket in hand.

"You sure take humour in weird things.", she said as the blanket was still over her.

Lelouch stopped laughing after a few seconds, and his features were then replaced by a smile, acknowledging the new feelings he just found.

---------------------------Appetizer---------------------------------

Ola! Ha ha ha ha, eh, don't go away! There's still more! Look forward for the second chapter which is the end! But please, do review so that I know how it was, neh.

See you again:0.

-----------------------------Preview-------------------------------------

What will C.C. do if she ever finds out about the picture? Who's going to be the winner? Lelouch? Stay tuned for the 2nd part of the fic. Otamashimini(Look forward to it) for the next chapter of, Painting One's Feelings:0.

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa

**Edited: Both Rivalz's and Milly's name. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little Note: Ahhh, only got 2 reviews? Hm, nevermind, I'll just give you a present. Here, it's a day earlier! Hah:0. Hm, I hope this second fic doesn't disappoint you in anyway, neh. Enjoy:0

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own CODE GEASS, but this fic of mine. :).

Rated for Safety

Summary: What will C.C. do if she ever finds out about the picture? Who's going to be the winner? Lelouch?

Main-Pairing: LelouchXC.C. Light-Pairing: RivalXMilly

Note: Malaysian : British English

Hope the ending satisfies you all, and of course, both the chapters. :).

--23rd December 2007--

- Painting Ones Feelings -

-Chapter Two-

- Their Feelings -

The date, 12 October soon came in an instant. Students holding a covered board were seen everywhere in the school of Ashford. Some were giggling happily together with their friends while some were pondering what would await them after the first prize winner is announced on this very day.

Some students painted views by the seashore, mountains and so forth, whereas the Student Council had a very _special_ degree they had to follow. Paintings were handed in to the room where all of them would be reviewed first thing in the morning. Three-quarter of the school section was spent with students learning more about art while the judges took their time in looking through the paintings of each and every one of them.

Every student was needed to gather at the school's hall for the wait of the announcement of the winners. Time was getting short, and the anxious level of the students went up with every tick of the clock. Even some were wiping their sweats away with their handkerchiefs, stuttering as they looked at the stage. The master of the ceremony was visible to everybody present.

"The judges have made their decisions, and it is going to be said by the let down of this flag.", announced him.

Drums were rolling for the moment of the flag being let down. By just the pull of the golden rope by an elderly judge, the flag came down to the floor, revealing two hanged paintings. Students all gave their awe, both in fear and admiration. A character in one of the paintings looked familiar, while the other one was an unexpected painting which Lelouch recognize. It was,

_his._

--------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------

All the Student Council gathered at their usual meeting room. Some of them brought drinks to start a party for the _winners_ held in their presence. Everybody cheered together, but still, Lelouch was still speechless after what just happened.

-----Flashback----- ----------------------

The judge who pulled the rope stepped up front and took the microphone handed by the master of ceremony.

"I, now announce the names of the painters."

"Second Prize Winner,"

"Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Everybody applauded with cheers from most of the girl students as Lelouch stepped out on stage. He shook the judge's hand and gave a smile. He got a certificate with a silver ribbon sealing it. It all just happened so fast that he couldn't imagine that he had won second prize. As he stood there, he saw one of his friends looking shocked among the crowd. It wasn't just an ordinary one, because his sweat could be seen from where Lelouch was standing. _'Ah, so the painting is his.'_, he snickered.

"The Winner for the First Prize,"

"Rival Cardemond!"

Rival was just standing still at his spot, mumbling something which sounded like,

"This is all a dream, this is all a dream…."

His daze broke as he received a hard pat from Suzaku on his back.

"Go up there, Rival!", rooted Suzaku, pointing to the stage with a wide smile. As Rival was on his way to the stage, he saw the subject of his painting, Milly. She too looked shocked as she just discovered the painter of her picture. The two just stared at each other, until

Rival just gave a, "He he" big smile and went up the stage to shake the judge's hand.

------Flashback End-------- ----------------------

Suzaku opened a bottle of sparkling juice which went with a 'pop' followed by some girls screaming, running away from the liquid which squirted out. All of them gave their congrats to both Rival and Lelouch until a sentence caught their attention,

"So, what do you two want to earn for your prize?", asked Suzaku, turning the whole room silent from any noise, except for the clock which sounded particularly louder that time. Rival then rub the back of his head and said,

"Um, actually, I thought of something already.". The eager students stepped closer to Rival, and then,

"I would want Milly to kiss me.", he blushed.

"WHAT?!", yelled all the students, but only one sounded exceptionally louder than them.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Milly went pass the crowd which surrounded Rival and asked him,

"You…..You…..", or maybe not 'asked'. -. She said as she blushed violently, while Rival just scratched his cheek with a shaky smile. The students all rooted for them saying the word, "Kiss" repeatedly, making both of them blush. Lelouch smiled and left with his hands in his pocket, not disturbing his two friends.

As Lelouch was out the building, Suzaku called out to his name.

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch, haa haa, what do you want? I am in charge for the 2nd winner's request.", he said in between breaths, supporting his body with hands on half-bent knees.

"Maybe…..Some money.", Lelouch said, turning his head towards the place where he lives.

"Money? For what?", asked Suzaku, confused.

"Pizzas."

------------------------ -------------------------- --------------------------------

It was already nighttime when C.C. returned. She went up to the room she occupied, then getting a view of a sleeping Lelouch. A scent in the air caught her attention. It was all too familiar, but it wasn't a definite answer until she finds it up herself. In a second, the answer was seen. Boxes of large sized pizzas were on Lelouch's study table, giving out a nice pizza aroma around the room. She went closer and opened the lid of the box and took a slice. _Pepperoni_, her favourite. It felt warm, most probably it was bought not too long ago. She sat on the bed as she ate the pizza.

C.C. tried her best to recall all the things she did today, but she couldn't remember ordering pizzas after the one she did in the morning. Her head turned to the asleep Lelouch, and thought,

'_Couldn't be……'_

------------------------ -------------------------- --------------------------------

Today, just today, she woke up early in the morning and got dressed in an Ashford's female uniform. Like usual, she tied her hair in two pigtails with a pair of plain white ribbons. Before she took her leave, she looked at Lelouch who slept on the bed just for that day.

She enjoyed the view before her and smiled, caressing his right cheek gently. C.C. then went to the school, searching around the hall for the only name she strived.

'_Lelouch'_

----------- -------------

The bell was about to ring, signaling the start of the first class. After about forty-five minutes of searching around, C.C. still couldn't find _his_ name. She then thought of something which couldn't be true, but she still went and look at that section,

the paintings of the winners.

----------- -------------

She finally reached the hall where the students would usually gather for public student meetings. Just a coincidence, today didn't have a meet, so there weren't students gathering there. From afar, she could see two paintings hung on the wall up the stage. One was green in colour, and the other was yellow. As she stepped closer, her heart beat became faster, walking slowly for the painting to be visible. And there, she saw it, her picture painted when she was asleep. She was stunned there for a moment, placing a hand over her opened mouth. Footsteps and voices were heard from a distance. She was almost about to leave before they spotted her, until, she saw two males. One she didn't know, but the other was,

Lelouch.

------------- --------------

C.C. stopped herself from leaving when she saw _him_. Lelouch then noticed touches of green by the corner of his eyes. He took an initiative to look at the person while Rival chatted, and he found out, it was _her_.

The bell rang.

Time seemed to have stopped for the two as they stared at each other. The moment was so blissful with an uncertain cause. Yes, time was pausing.

Just staring at each other,

Just the colour of the eyes,

Just knowing each other's existence,

Just being together,

Just spending time,

Just realizing the feelings

They had for each other,

Made both happy.

Yes,

They love each other,

Without the time passing by.

C.C. then gave a smile, while Lelouch a light one.

"See you.".

She left the hall. Lelouch ran catching up from behind, but lost her later on. Never giving up, Lelouch went around looking for C.C. until he came near a window, spotting her outside.

-------- --------

"C.C.!"

She turned back and saw Lelouch running towards her, panting in the middle. Well, he is not the sportive type.

"Lelouch…", said C.C. as she looked at him, panting harder when he got closer. He was still out of breath after awhile, and he later laid on the ground with a thump. "Lelouch!", worried C.C. .

She got nearer to him and tried to bring him up, before he grabbed her hand, pulling her nearer.

"C.C., haa haa. The painting-"

"Yes, I know.", she said as she gave him a sweet smile.

"The-". Lelouch was then silenced by C.C.'s lips as she caught his, granting him a kiss. It was all so tempting, drawing them into a deeper one, staying there as they were for a few minutes.

Soon, they parted for air, contented by what their feelings were for each other and of how they showed their beloveds.

"Thank you.", C.C. said as she helped Lelouch up from the ground.

"You're welcome."

By that, the two then walked back to where they live, holding hands, smiling. It didn't matter if they were to miss a day of school, because, now, they know their feelings for each other, and the feelings of the other. That is all that matters, for

-----------------------------------------Painting Ones Feelings---------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Helloooo! How was that? I really hope that's fine with you all, and yes, it's my longest and finished chapter fic!! Clap clap! But maybe not a chapter one, but two-shots! Anyways, it's still worth some claps! He he he he he. :). Sorry if I didn't really explain in detail for other characters, because I wanted to focus the whole fic on Lelouch and C.C. . Ah, they're such a cute couple! Ho ho. :0. Hope you all to review this second chapter too, neh. :). Bye bye:0.

P.S. C.C.'s favourite pizza being Pepperoni is totally my doing, not related to real anime/manga story-line. :) . Oh yeah, if you have any questions, ask ahead:0

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa


End file.
